theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 7, 2015/Chat log
6:51 Dragonian King (Neo Downsizer X is basically a Downsizer with add-ons that make it look "cooler" so you be the judge on that) or ugly hair man watching TV with a bag of chips 6:56 Williamm258 so 6:57 Loving77 well, with your first idea, I don't think I could squash all of that into one drawing. I might be able to do your second idea. was he sitting on a couch or the floor? 7:11 Dragonian King couch 7:11 Loving77 ok time to bing some sitting refs. wish me luck 7:12 Dragonian King good luck i have she's the best stuck in my head Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly and siblings 8:17 Dragonian King hi lily 8:33 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iqh8eeHoVPI bro clip 8:34 Dragonian King poor anais 8:41 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SL72a4CNz8 bro lily peep do you Remember this 8:42 Flower1470 STOP 8:42 Dragonian King why is flapjack so creepy 8:42 Flower1470 why not 8:42 Loving77 lol 8:44 Dragonian King good point 8:44 Williamm258 bro do you remember 8:44 Dragonian King yeah 8:47 Williamm258 im Ghana show it to jony 8:47 Dragonian King (yes) 9:09 Williamm258 bye 9:09 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:10 Dragonian King bye will bye peep Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:49 Cfljony22 your gonna show me what guess not 9:49 Flower1470 Hey jony https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SL72a4CNz8 9:50 Cfljony22 wasnt gonna sleep tonight anyways 9:53 Flower1470 loool 9:55 Dragonian King hey jony lol sleep is overrated 10:21 Cfljony22 well not under certain conditions 10:21 Dragonian King not since the accident 10:22 Flower1470 lol 10:26 Cfljony22 techanicly yes 10:28 Dragonian King * Dragonian King stalks Lily's Tumblr 10:28 Flower1470 do not 10:28 Dragonian King why 10:28 Flower1470 i curse :P 10:29 Dragonian King I watch YouTube, Lily 10:30 Flower1470 good point 10:31 Dragonian King I also read the comments 10:31 Flower1470 i dont want to be responsible for the death of your soul 10:31 Dragonian King So I'm sure I've seen things worse than anything you could ever post anyway changing the subject now ... oh right i wonder if duke got peep's message because he replied to my comment on his blog yesterday 10:37 Cfljony22 what 10:38 Dragonian King an old friend from TT on a completely unrelated note, i rewatched zexal abridged today you guys better start on arc v soon or i'm starting without you 10:39 Flower1470 go right ahead 10:40 Dragonian King but then i can't talk about it without spoiling everything 10:41 Cfljony22 Yes u can just use the code 10:41 Dragonian King what code 10:42 Cfljony22 woodwards or hitch 's 10:43 Dragonian King i'm just gonna pretend i know what you're talking about 10:44 Cfljony22 ok here its pretty much a thing for spoilers just read the every 4th letter sjflsnfifhskvhde shctckahsycidusjs 10:45 Dragonian King that seems like a lot of work 10:48 Cfljony22 its for when u want to talk in the comments but dont want to do a spolier 10:51 Flower1470 SHOULD I BUY THIS SHIRT http://www.beautifulhalo.com/blue-galaxy-print-flare-aline-skirt-p-237587.html?track=tb6943 10:52 Dragonian King skirt* it looks cool but the question is 10:53 Flower1470 YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT 10:53 Dragonian King would you wear it, or would it collect dust in your closet if you would wear it, buy it 10:54 Flower1470 i think i would 10:59 Cfljony22 i gtg bye Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 11:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 11:00 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 11:06 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2015